cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
Krystalite
Miss Sanrio (formerly known as EmberPrismDX) is a user in Club Penguin Wiki. She has been playing CP since 2006, then she found Club Penguin wiki in 2009, later, she checked Club Penguin Wiki in 2013 for more cheats and information about CP. And finally, on December 25th 2014, she finally became a user. Trivia *For some reason, many users and admins thought she was a sockpuppet of CPPerapin, although it was confirmed by Hey.youcp when he contacted Wikia to do an I.P. check request. * She is "married" to Phineas99cp. They have been "married" since 2014. But Phineas99 claimed he already divorced her on June 27, 2015. Gallery User image flower.jpg|Her first avatar. User image toph.jpg|Her second avatar, of Toph Beifong from Avatar:The Last Airbender. User image aoi.jpg|Her third avatar, of Aoi Kiriya from Aikatsu!. User image cat.jpg|One of her random avatars, of Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu!. User image glorius.jpg|Her December 30, 2014 avatar. User image idol.jpg|Her New Year's Eve 2014 avatar. User image new years.jpg|Her New Year's 2015 avatar, of the main protagonists from Aikatsu!. User image ballet.jpg|Her fourth avatar, of Super Happiness Lovely from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!:Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. User image me.jpg|Her fifth avatar. User_image_minami.png|One of her random avatars, of Mirei Minami in her regular look from PriPara.|link=EmberPrismDX User image cookie.jpg|Her sixth avatar.|link=EmberPrismDX User image cure twinkle.jpg|Her seventh avatar, of Cure Twinkle from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. User image megumi and haruka.jpg|Her first January 31st avatar, of Megumi Aino from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Haruka Haruno from Go! Princess Pretty Cure.|link=EmberPrismDX User image lovely flora.jpg|Her second January 31st avatar.|link=EmberPrismDX Temp file 25922758 1423680269.png|Her eighth avatar, of Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure.|link=EmberPrismDX User image star butterfly.png|Her ninth avatar, of Star Butterfly from Star VS The Forces Of Evil.|link=EmberPrismDX User image cure heart.png|Her Valentine's Day 2015 avatar, of Cure Heart from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure.|link=EmberPrismDX User image sagwa.png|Her February 18th avatar, of Sagwa Miao.|link=EmberPrismDX User image cherry.png|Her tenth avatar, of Ann Fukuhara and Wakana Morizono from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live.|link=EmberPrismDX User image Rin.png|Her eleventh avatar, of Rin Kurosawa from Aikatsu!.|link=EmberPrismDX User image Sumire.png|Her twelfth avatar, of Sumire Hikami from Aikatsu!.|link=EmberPrismDX User image oreo pie.jpg|Her thirteenth avatar.|link=EmberPrismDX User image amulet clover.png|Her St. Patrick's Day 2015 avatar, of Amulet Clover from Shugo Chara!.|link=EmberPrismDX User image zakuro.png|Her fourteenth avatar, of Mew Mew Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew.|link=EmberPrismDX User image sakura.png|Her fifteenth avatar, of Sakura Kitaōji from Aikatsu!.|link=EmberPrismDX User image girl anon.jpg|Her April Fools 2015 avatar.|link=EmberPrismDX User image berry.jpg|Her Easter 2015 avatar, of Mew Mew Berry from Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode.|link=EmberPrismDX User image thumbelina.png|Her sixteenth avatar.|link=EmberPrismDX User image frozen fever.png|Her seventeenth avatar, of Elsa from Frozen Fever.|link=EmberPrismDX User image meghan.png|Her eighteenth avatar, of Meghan Trainor.|link=EmberPrismDX User image kii.png|Her nineteenth avatar, of Kī Saegusa from Aikatsu!.|link=EmberPrismDX User image li.jpg|Her twentieth avatar, of Meiling Li from Cardcaptor Sakura.|link=EmberPrismDX User image Ruby.png|Her May 31st avatar, of Ruby in human form from Jewelpet: Magical Change.|link=EmberPrismDX User image mermaid.jpg|Her 21st avatar, of Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure.|link=EmberPrismDX User_image_pink_lolita.png|Her 22nd avatar, of Ciel Phantomhive crossdressed from Black Butler. 25922758.png.jpg|Her 23rd avatar, of Lollipop Hip Hop from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!.|link=Miss Sanrio User image pizza girl.jpg|One of her random avatars, of Hina Kagiyama from Touhou Project.|link=Miss Sanrio User image bubbles mermaid.png|Her 24th avatar, of Hinaki Shinjō from Aikatsu!.|link=Miss Sanrio Sokka and Katara.png|Her 25th avatar, of Sokka and Katara from Avatar:The Last Airbender.|link=Miss Sanrio Category:Female Users Category:2014 Users Category:Regular Users Category:American Users